The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera, botanically known as Heuchera×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Caroline’.
The new Heuchera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Heuchera cultivars with uniform plant habit, and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Heuchera originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2001 in Scottdale, Pa. of Heuchera ‘Shenandoah Mountain’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,357, as the female, or seed, parent with Heuchera ‘White Queen’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heuchera was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Scottdale, Pa. in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Scottdale, Pa. since April, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.